La redención del Forastero
by FoxyRed23
Summary: El mundo alrededor estaba herido, y tú llevas las cicatrices. No volverás a ser la misma, ¿te gusta la idea?


**La redención del Forastero**

Un fanfic basado en la saga de juegos Dishonored. Los hechos ocurren después de _Dishonored: La muerte del Forastero._

_._

* * *

Capítulo 1: Viejos amigos ¿o enemigos?

* * *

_._

_Nunca supe lo que quería el cabrón de ojos negros._

_Ten cuidado, los regalos del Forastero tienen su precio. _

_No lo sabrás hasta que lo pagues._

_._

* * *

Se había despertado abrumada, una pesadilla de nuevo tal vez. Llevaba noches sin poder descansar adecuadamente. En algunas ocasiones su padre corría hasta su habitación y la llamaba entre sus gritos aun soñando. Corvo estaba muy preocupado por su hija, intentaba que todo a su alrededor volviese a la normalidad.

Pero cómo podría hacerla olvidar todas las personas que había matado y lo que había vivido en su camino hasta salvarle de las garras de Delilah Copperspoon. Emily aún era joven, pero tendría que vivir con las manos manchadas toda su vida como emperatriz de las islas, sin contar con la infame marca que tenía tatuada a fuego en la piel.

Aquella noche había tenido un sueño fuera de lo normal, aunque siempre eran pesadillas. Un presagio, tal vez. Sabía que algo malo se avecinaba. Desde que obtuvo el poder del Vacío y fue marcada para siempre con ello, supo que no podría escapar a su destino. Hacía un año que había conseguido recuperar el poder e intentaba llevar una vida normal, dando el 100% de sí misma para gobernar Dunwall, y ser algún día la emperatriz que su madre esperaba de ella.

Los sueños eran recurrentes, una dimensión oscura, fuera del espacio y del tiempo. Se escuchaban las olas del mar a lo lejos, incluso pudo vislumbrar alguna que otra ballena flotando en esa nada. Se encontraba en una plataforma y una silueta negra frente a ella le susurraba unas palabras que no podía escuchar con claridad, parecían otro idioma que ella desconocía completamente.

Intentaba moverse, pero todo giraba a su alrededor, se tambaleaba, veía borroso, no percibía nada. Entonces pudo escuchar con claridad por fin lo que le hablaban. Una voz masculina se dirigía a ella, casi como un susurro en su cabeza.

_Emily Kaldwin … El Vacío te ha encontrado a través de las grietas de tu vida rota. ¿Y cuándo me separes de ella, qué quedará? _

Se sentía tan desconcertada, no conseguía asimilar todas esas sensaciones ni sus propios pensamientos. Tras eso, la plataforma bajo sus pies desapareció y cayó a la negra oscuridad que dominaba aquella dimensión sin fin, alzando la mano inútilmente para aferrarse a algo.

Fue en ese momento que despertó con un suspiro de asombro. Estaba en su cama, sus aposentos, "a salvo" en Dunwall. Una gota de sudor frío caía por su frente y se resbalaba por la mejilla. Vislumbró el reloj que tenía sobre la mesita de noche de madera, eran las seis de la mañana ya. En poco vendría la doncella para traerle el desayuno, así que Emily pensó que sería adecuado levantarse ya.

Apartó las sábanas con calma, se levantó y caminó sobre el frio suelo hasta el espejo de cuerpo entero que se encontraba en la pared de su habitación. Su pelo estaba hecho una maraña, tenía unas ojeras llamativas y signos en su cara de obvio cansancio.

No quería preocupar a su padre de nuevo, no le había hablado de las pesadillas. Siempre que Corvo preguntaba acerca de los gritos cuando dormía, ella evitaba contestarle nada. Pero en las últimas semanas se había hecho incontrolable y cada vez se sentía más débil.

Buscó su ropa en el gran armario empotrado de la pared, mientras unos suaves toques en la puerta llamaron su atención y detuvieron su tarea. Una voz amable habló desde el otro lado.

-Lady Emily, su padre le esperaba en el comedor para tomar el desayuno. Dice que se apresure.

Emily se mordió el labio, había olvidado que ese día tenían una reunión importante con el consejo, tendrían que elegir quién sería el próximo Decano Supremo. No era de su agrado relacionarse con la Abadía, pero era parte de su deber como emperatriz. Se giró hacia la puerta mientras deslizaba por sus hombros los tirantes del camisón que usaba para dormir y se desvestía lentamente.

-Dile que ahora bajo.

Escuchó los pasos de la doncella alejarse de la puerta de su habitación. Tiró hábilmente con una mano el pijama a la cama, con la otra cogía su habitual camisa y chaleco. Dos minutos después ya estaba vestida, y se peinaba su largo cabello para después hacerse un recogido con dos horquillas oscuras. Antes de abandonar el cuarto e ir a comer algo, miró por última vez el espejo y se sintió una extraña mientras se colocaba su particular anillo en la mano izquierda y la tapaba con una venda negra.

* * *

La cocina apestaba a pescado aquella mañana, las personas del servicio iban y venían rápidamente por los pasillos y las habitaciones. El ambiente estaba un poco más agitado de lo normal. Corvo odiaba las visitas políticas en la mansión, posiblemente menos que su hija, pero como Lord Protector y padre, no tenía otra opción que acompañarla con sus consejos.

Estaba revisando que todo fuera adecuadamente, cuando había un evento de ese tipo, debía tener mil ojos en todas partes para asegurarse de que no había ningún problema. No confiaba demasiado en la guardia, tiempo antes habían apuñalado a sus compañeros cuando hubo el golpe de estado, y no dudaba que volverían a hacerlo tras prometerles una buena suma de dinero.

Era complicado encontrar gente confiable en Dunwall, aunque se podía aplicar a cualquier lugar en las islas. Él en especial no temía por su seguridad, se había labrado una reputación con los años, sobre todo con los rumores de los asesinatos que cometió tras la muerte de la anterior emperatriz. Pocas personas se acercaban a él más que por compromiso político, podría decirse que no tenía muchos amigos, tampoco le importaba.

Corvo había llevado una vida difícil desde que nació en un barrio marginal de Karnaka. Siempre pensó que las relaciones sociales debilitaban a una persona, y cuanto más daba de si con alguien, más poder le daba al otro para destruirle. No se consideraba una persona sin sentimientos. Se había enamorado y también fue testigo de cómo le arrebataban a la mujer de su vida delante de sus ojos sin poder hacer nada.

Ahora todo lo que le quedaba era apoyar a su única hija, el fruto del amor que tuvo con Jessamine Kaldwin.

Decidió dejar las divagaciones sobre su pasado de lado aquella mañana, tenía que concentrarse para una tarea mucho más importante. Decidió sentarse en la gran mesa del salón mientras una de las doncellas le traía una bandeja con el desayuno y le avisaba que su hija bajaría pronto. Tenían tantas cosas de las que hablar aquella mañana los dos.

Emily bajó las escaleras que daban al gran salón unos minutos después. Saludó a los guardias que había en cada esquina y a los sirvientes y caminó hasta el comedor, donde le esperaba su padre leyendo absorto un periódico con los sucesos recientes de Dunwall. Le echó una ojeada a la portada, "Disturbios en el barrio de la Tolvanera". Sacó una silla de la mesa para poder sentarse a su lado.

-Buenos días –murmuró llevándose una manzana a la boca.

Corvo por fin apartó el periódico y saludó a su hija apoyado su mano cariñosamente en el hombro de ella. Su mirada mostraba preocupación y una mueca de desagrado que Emily sabía leer perfectamente: sus ojeras, el periódico y la reunión que tenían ese día. Antes de que su padre dijera nada, prefirió abrir la boca ella. Era demasiado observador y no quería un interrogatorio ya de buena mañana.

-No he dormido muy bien, pero tampoco es que pueda quedarme en la cama precisamente hoy –le explicó pausadamente entre mordisco y mordisco a la pieza de fruta.

-Me agrada tanto como a ti reunirme hoy con la Abadía, hija –murmuró bajando la mirada a su plato de comida- Pero lo que se decida hoy puede ser algo muy importante.

-Lo sé, padre –ella suspiró en desagrado- Pero no puedo olvidar que esas personas nos llamaron herejes y condenaron, aparte de la traición contra tu persona que tramaron hace años…

-No pienses en nosotros –negó Corvo- Piensa en el futuro de Dunwall, de las islas, del Imperio. Nosotros no importamos nada realmente, tenemos que decidir qué es lo mejor para la gente.

Una sonrisa de medio lado apareció en el rostro de Emily, su padre siempre había vivido de cerca las miserias de los barrios pobres y una vez que tuvo poder suficiente, se prometió cambiar esa situación. Y la había educado a ella de esa manera. Ella dejó la manzana sobre un plato y tomó la mano de su padre entre las suyas, en un gesto de infinito cariño.

-Es lo que juré cuando asumí el cargo de emperatriz, y es lo que haré –aseguró firmemente.

-Estoy orgulloso de ti, Emily –ahora era Corvo quien sonreía a su hija.

* * *

El resto de la mañana trascurrió entre el desayuno y alguna que otra discusión sobre la decoración de la mansión para la reunión de después. La joven emperatriz odiaba el ambiente tan recargado que le gustaba a la realeza. Además, no quería gastar excesivos recursos en una cena formal con la Abadía.

Las horas transcurrieron mientras preparaba el discurso que pensaba dar a los políticos que acudirían a su casa, y a los miembros de la Abadía. Tenía la mente un poco bloqueada porque le desagradaba pensar en esos tipos, por lo que no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para no ser maleducada o sonar poco amigable.

Se paseaba por los jardines traseros de la mansión con un papel en la mano, leyéndolo mentalmente. El ambiente allí era tan distinto, como si se hubiera ido a otro sitio. Los pájaros anidaban en los grandes árboles que adornaban las esquinas de los verdes jardines, una fuente era la protagonista en el centro, cubiertas sus aguas con nenúfares, los insectos acudían a beber. Los arbustos creaban una especie de laberinto en aquel lugar, todos llenos de rosas de diferentes colores.

Emily caminó pausadamente hasta la fuente y se sentó en uno de los bordes de fría piedra. Arrugó el papel frustrada y lo tiró entre las flores, estaba cabreada consigo misma. Al final daría un discurso improvisado, porque no encontraba la manera de decir nada bueno.

De pronto sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda, se encogió en desagrado por el cambio de temperatura. El sol se había ocultado tras una nube, entre la sombra de la mansión y la escasa luz, el jardín ahora estaba medio sumido en la oscuridad. El viento comenzó a soplar, agitando los árboles, haciendo crujir sus ramas. Sintió que algo se avecinaba, algo malo, como aquella mañana al despertarse.

Desvió su mirada a la fuente mientras el viento provocaba pequeñas olas, pasó su mano izquierda por la superficie de esta, dejando que el frío agua mojara la punta de sus dedos. Algo le empujaba a hacer aquello, no sabía muy bien por qué. Volvió a escuchar unos misteriosos susurros a su alrededor.

Giró la cabeza sobresaltada, para encontrarse solo con un silencio interrumpido por el brusco murmullo del aire. Volvió a mirar a la fuente, intentando buscar algo que no conseguía identificar. Sintió un peso etéreo sobre su hombro, si bien miró de reojo y no pudo ver nada, la fuente le dejaba ver su reflejo y la presencia oscura que le había puesto una mano encima.

Su respiración se cortó, su corazón se aceleró. Subió sus manos hasta su rostro, ensimismada en lo que estaba viendo. Su propio rostro, con unas ojeras mucho más marcadas, pero algo le llamaba de forma alarmante la atención. Sus ojos eran completamente negros, no podía distinguir su iris ni sus pupilas. Algo asustada tocó sus párpados, buscando una razón para todo aquello.

El viento se levantó aún más, un mechón de pelo se liberó del recogido y ahora ondeaba frente a su rostro. Los murmullos aumentaron a su alrededor, la marca de su mano empezó a brillar y una sensación parecida al calor la envolvió. Hasta que una voz prevaleció sobre el resto, una voz masculina que simplemente murmuró un 'Emily', y todo paró. La extraña visión, el frío, la oscuridad, las voces. La joven se levantó deprisa de la fuente y corrió hasta la mansión de nuevo.

* * *

Nunca le había gustado el salón del trono, demasiado aparatoso. Tenía que pasarse horas y horas sentada en aquel sillón incómodo mientras escuchaba a algún noble llorarle por las pérdidas en el mercado por culpa de los barrios pobres. Aquella gente la ponía de los nervios, ni una sola pizca de humanidad ni compasión.

Ahora también estaba sentada, aunque en una situación un poco diferente. Con las piernas y brazos cruzados, veía a su padre frente a ella parado en las escaleras de la sala. La habitación estaba llena ahora de guardias, decanos y demás personajes políticos. Se escuchaban murmullos entre la multitud hasta que la gran puerta se abrió y entraron tres personas, dos con el habitual atuendo y máscara de los decanos, acompañando a un hombre bastante más alto y fornido.

Los tres caminaron hasta el final de la alfombra antes de subir al trono, y el del mayor tamaño miró en desaprobación a su padre. Carraspeó medio segundo y después desvió la mirada hacia Emily, en un tono un poco más serio.

-Su Majestad, el decano mayor de Karnaka, Adrian Basil –hizo una breve reverencia.

La emperatriz asintió y se puso en pie, alzando la voz para la multitud. Su padre se hizo a un lado para dejarla paso.

-Hoy nos hemos reunido para elegir al Decano Supremo de Dunwall, un hecho que cambiará muchas cosas en esta ciudad, esperemos, para mejor –hizo una seña con la mano para que el recién llegado prosiguiera hablando.

-He sido el decano mayor en Karnaka durante el último año y creo que, de entre todos los aquí presentes, pero sin desprestigiar la labor de mis hermanos, soy el más adecuado para el puesto.

Sus palabras levantaron un pequeño murmullo de entre la gente y los demás candidatos. Emily cayó a todos volviendo a hablar.

-Bien, tome asiento Lord Adrian –dijo cortésmente- Una vez presentados todos los decanos que desean ser elegidos, proseguiremos con una votación por mayoría para saber quién es elegido.

Un guardia se levantó para repartir papeles a la gente que tenía que votar, mientras otro recogía los pedazos en un pequeño jarrón. Tras dos minutos ya habían escrito todos su candidato favorito y el guardia le entregó a Corvo la urna. El hombre sacó un papel y se lo entregó a Emily.

La joven volvió a levantarse mientras abría la pequeña hoja, con las manos un poco sudadas. Sentía cierto nerviosismo, todas las miradas sobre ella, aunque había una en particular que la incomodaba mucho. El decano Adrian la miraba como si fuera un trofeo, con una condescendencia y arrogancia que la asqueaban enormemente.

Finalmente tenía la hoja abierta sobre la palma de su mano y leyó en voz alta el elegido, no sin antes tragar en seco.

-Adrian Basil –levantó la mirada hacia el susodicho, que ahora asentía a sus hermanos, y a ella la seguía contemplando como antes.

Hubo algunas quejas sonoras en la sala, pero Corvo silenció a todos y dio por concluida la reunión, anunciando que la semana siguiente sería el anuncio al pueblo del nuevo Decano Supremo y la toma de posesión.

Emily se sentía cansada, suspiró cuando todos habían abandonado el salón del trono y solo quedaban ella, su padre y algunos guardias. El hombre se acercó a ella, felicitándola por haber aguantado tanto, no sin antes avisarla de que tendría que tener los ojos bien abiertos después de esa elección.

Ella asintió pesadamente y le avisó de que se daría un paseo por el jardín antes de acostarse aquel día. Su padre se despidió de ella después de darle las buenas noches y se encontró sola de nuevo en aquella sala.

Se levantó con notable cansancio, abrió una puerta lateral y caminó a lo largo del vestíbulo hasta la salida a los jardines. El ambiente de la noche la envolvió. Todo estaba a oscuras, silencioso, tranquilo. La luz de la luna iluminaba pobremente las plantas, y pudo sortear los arbustos y caminar a su tan preciada fuente.

Algo la desconcertó en aquel lugar, si bien solía acudir cada noche allí antes de ir a dormir –salvo en invierno-, nunca solía encontrarse con nadie. Porque nadie podía estar allí más que ella y su padre, pero en el borde de la fuente había sentada una figura.

Guardó silencio y se acercó cuidadosamente en pose defensiva y lo más sigilosa posible, mientras su mano tanteaba una de sus botas, donde guardaba un pequeño puñal de plata. Se sentía más segura si llevaba un arma encima, nunca se sabía lo que podía pasar.

La figura seguía ahí sentada, completamente rígida. A medida que se acercaba, la escasa luz que había descubrió los rasgos de aquella persona. Un abrigo negro. Una figura masculina. Cabello corto y negro. Le seguía dando la espalda y parecía no haberse dado cuenta de su presencia.

Algo en la cabeza de Emily le instó a actuar y tomó con fuerza el puñal, acercándose con una última zancada al hombre que allí había, sobresaltándolo cuando le tomó por el pelo bruscamente, acercando el cuchillo peligrosamente a su cuello. Sus facciones se revelaron cuando pudo ver su cara, ahora un rostro apesadumbrado pero joven, de ojos color miel, le miraba entre una mezcla de dolor y sorpresa.

-Tú –dijo ella entre dientes- Qué haces aquí.

De entre todas las personas que se había imaginado, él era la última que pensaba que encontraría en sus preciados jardines. Aunque si es que podía contar como una persona a un Dios, porque eso era él, el dios del Vacío.

El hombre tomó la mano que apretaba el puñal contra su cuello, no pasó desapercibido para ella el temblor de su cuerpo ante el contacto, el cual era bastante frío. Iba escuchar su voz tras un año sin tener noticias de él, aunque no se quejaba de eso último.

-Adelante, hazlo, ahora que puedes –la retó medio sonriendo.

Su respiración era pesada, sus párpados estaban caídos, una gota de sudor se deslizaba por su mejilla, incluso sus ojos ya no tenían ese color negro de cómo lo recordaba. Se veía tan humano ahora. Era extraño. No lo reconocía así, parecía tan vulnerable.

-No puedo negar que tu presencia no me agrade mucho –se sinceró aún con una mirada hostil- Sabía que eventualmente aparecerías para cobrar el favor de entregarme tu marca, Forastero –Dijo eso último casi escupiendo.

Tiempo después de recuperar el trono, Corvo le contó a Emily cómo el asesino de su madre tenía también la marca que ella portaba en la mano izquierda. No podía negar que él la había ayudado a conseguir sus objetivos, aunque también había sido una piedra muy grande en el camino.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo y veo en tus ojos que conoces la verdad –siguió él- Pero me temo que no vengo con actitud de exigirte nada, Emily Kaldwin.

-¿Y entonces qué haces aquí? –preguntó sin soltar el agarre en el que le tenía atrapado.

-Vengo para avisarte, creo que ya es tradición que me aparezca para ofrecerte mi ayuda.

Ella se guardó sus palabras hostiles ante esto último, si bien reconocía que el dios era un poco arrogante. El hombre estaba ahora sonriendo mientras ella alzaba una ceja.

\- ¿Avisarme de qué?

Él se encogió de hombros antes de seguir hablando, ahora parecía que le costaba un poco más de trabajo articular cada palabra.

-Muchas cosas han cambiado desde hace un año… Nuevos peligros y amenazas –la miraba fijamente a los ojos- Incluso para mí.

-¿Ahora buscas mi ayuda? No es que me caiga muy bien la persona que dio los medios a un hombre para asesinar a mi madre.

-Daud iba a asesinar a tu madre con o sin mi ayuda, lo vi en otra línea de tiempo –negó él- No intento que me perdones por ello ni mucho menos, pero era inevitable.

\- ¡Claro que era evitable! –exclamó ella agitándole brevemente- Corrompes a la gente con tu magia y tus palabras. Nos ofreces poderes sobrehumanos y luego pagamos un precio de sangre a cambio.

-Solo soy un mero espectador de lo que ocurre en este mundo, pero no olvides que yo te ayudé a conseguir el trono de nuevo y salvar a Corvo –el agarre sobre su mano se aflojó notablemente, parecía derrotado con cada frase.

-Y por eso no te he matado ahora mismo. Aunque quisiera no podría de todas formas –murmuró ella negando con la cabeza.

-Como dije, las cosas han cambiado para ti y para mí –reconoció el dios apartando la mano que tenía sobre la de Emily.

Ella notó la mancha de sangre que había dejado sobre la marca negra, le miró extrañada buscando una explicación mientras le apartaba el puñal del cuello y le soltaba el pelo. El hombre murmuró unas palabras antes de tragar en seco y llevarse la mano libre hasta el estómago, que ahora con la luz de la luna y habiéndose acostumbrado a la oscuridad, Emily pudo ver que tenía una herida algo preocupante.

El Forastero se miró las manos, ahora cubiertas de sangre, antes de soltar un quejido y desmayarse. Emily, en acto reflejo, le agarró por la espalda y comprobó que aún respiraba. Habían sucedido tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo y no sabía muy bien cómo actuar.

Quería sacarle más información, pero en su estado actual era imposible, así que sólo se le ocurrió llevar su cuerpo dentro de la mansión para atender su salud y procurar que despertase.

Agradecía tener poderes sobrenaturales, no le hubiera gustado que su padre o una doncella le vieran pasearse por la mansión con un hombre herido a cuestas, muchas cosas que explicar. Se teleportó al balcón de su cuarto y abrió con cuidado la ventana, cerrándola tras de sí.

Aquella iba a ser una noche realmente larga, y probablemente no podría dormir. En su cabeza solo se repetía una afirmación, los dioses podían sangrar.

* * *

_._

_Nota de la autora: bueno, he acabado los juegos de Dishonored y me sentía animada a escribir una historia, porque en español de estos juegos apenas hay dos. Si alguien la lee y le gusta, un comentario se agradecería muchísimo. Tengo pensaba que sea algo larga y puede que la traduzca en inglés._

_Gracias por leer!_


End file.
